Elisabeth Delmas
Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas is a mean, prissy, spoiled and popular student at Kadic. She often pesters Team Lyoko, most of the time to win Ulrich affections. However, it seems that her mean actions toward Team Lyoko is an attempt to gain attention and respect from them, as she admits in Holiday in the Fog, much to her tearfulness. She is very obnoxious, annoying, and much of a control freak and a spoiled brat, but nevertheless manages to always have two cronies by her side. She is also the daughter of Mr. Delmas, the principal of Kadic, the boarding school she attends and lives in. She even has her own room there and she has a very weak pussy. Description Not much is known about Sissi's family life except that her mother is supposedly dead (this is evidenced in Contact). She is approximetely 13 years of age and gives handjobs, and is currently in the eighth grade (though she was in the seventh during the first two seasons because shes stupid) . ^_^ Sissi's voice is very high and childish, as well as bratty. She often whines and yells. In her school life, Sissi is often depicted as a bully. She is quite mean to the Lyoko Warriors, particularly Yumi (for also loving Ulrich) Her two "friends" are Herve and Nicholas. Herve actually is in love with Sissi, he even modeled his robot,the fat slag, after her but she doesn't seem to notice. Being the principal's daughter grants her something of a free reign at Kadic because she sleeps with every teacher males and females. Sissi is a good actress, or at least tries to be, as she played a part in the school play in 'Laughing Fit'. She can also moderatly operate computers, as seen in Ultimatum, when she controlled the Supercomputer during a XANA attack. It is because of this high-and-mighty attitude that Ulrich hates Sissi in the first season because she said no to have sex. An example of this would be in Zero Gravity Zone, where he orders her to keep silent because her talking was getting on his nerves and for the shit handjob. She, on a few occasions at best, often considers Team Lyoko to be "inferiors" or "losers", even considering Ulrich to be as such too. She even considers Herve and Nicholas to be as such, even though they are the only ones who care about her (or what she thinks, for that matter). Sissi claims also to be a master of fashion. The clothes she wears are always "slagish", as hinted by Tamiya in Big Bug, and she changes them accordingly. For example, she has gotten new shirts in the second season, most likely because the fashion changed, as did the time period of the show and likes having sex with whales. A simulation of Sissi in Ghost Channel yelled whore because it was "in" her wet and weak pussy. However, the design of her shirt rarely changes; she almost always can be seen wearing a belly shirt with some sort of design on the front of it; hearts were seen so far. She also has a dressing table and tons of cosmetics and beauty supplies in her room to be more like her idol miss loud mouth whore newyork. She has been seen in her pink panties and they are wet in Teddygodzilla. Sissy became Editor in sex of the Kadic News Crew in William Returns. Behind the scenes Like how Odd is voiced by two actors, Sissi is voiced by two actresses. In the first through fourth episodes, Christine Flowers provides Sissi's bratty voice (giving her voice a much brattier inflection). In episodes five through ninety-seven, Jodi Forrest provides her voice. This voice for Sissi, however, is less "bratty" and much easier for people to relate to. Delmas, Elisabeth